Diomars-Nero
} |-| VS= } |no. = 19306 19430 (VS)|series = Mechanical Mini 4WD Fully Cowled Mini 4WD (VS)|chassis = Mechanical chassis VS Chassis (VS)|rel = January 1999 December 2002 (VS)|In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! MAX|Owner = Nero Stella Borzoi}}The Diomars-Nero is a Mechanical Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya in January 1999. The Fully Cowled Mini 4WD version of the car with the VS Chassis was later released in December 2002. It was featured in the manga and anime ''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! MAX'' as Nero Stella Borzoi's machine. General info The Diomars-Nero features the open-wheel, low-height body design. The bodyshell consists of the base, the upper cowls, the rear spoiler and the movable head that was connected to the base. Unique to this car is the ability to switch between Search Mode (サーチモード) and Terminate Mode (ターミネートモード) by rotating the head and moving it to the front and rear and sliding the upper cowl forward and backward. Its mechanical chassis has the unique four-wheel-steering mechanism, which can be switched between the normal steering mode, the parallel steering mode and spin-action steering mode by rotating the dial located underneath the chassis. Unlike other cars in the Mechanical Mini 4WD lineup, the entire bodyshell can be attached to most (if not all) rear-motor chassis without prior modification. As the bodyshell of the original Diomars-Nero was molded in clear plastic, it can be painted in any color. The preferred color is metallic blue. It has the deep blue, tiger-stripes asymmetrical body decals with white lines. The VS variant instead has the bodyshell molded in metallic blue. The VS variant was equipped with the white, small diameter 6-spoke TZ-type wheels paired with the high profile slick tires. It doesn't comes with a standard motor. In the manga and anime In both media, the Diomars-Nero is a battle race machine that has the four-wheel-steering system that helps the car on cornering. In the manga, it has the Borzonic system implemented and is capable of melting other cars' batteries upon ramming them from the sides. The head can also act as a helicopter rotor to allows the car to have stable landing. There's even a pair of boosters (the nozzles of the bodycatch) to accelerates even faster when used. Unfortunately, due to its high-tech nature, the Diomars-Nero soon become 'fatigue' during the WGP rookie race and eventually leds to its self-destruction by colliding against the fence when Nero have its booster activated despite Gouki and co.'s attempt to stop him. In the anime, the Diomars-Nero was developed by Dr. Ogami and was given to Nero. It has a device that holds a rare MG Stone which was used to generates gravity. The MG device was later uses to create wider gravitational field that can destroys both the cars and the circuit. Unfortunately, the device puts a lot of stress onto the car when used, which was the main reason why Nero lose to the Ichimonji brothers during the M1 final. There's also the Mass-produced Diomars (量産型ディオマース) in the anime which belongs to the Borzoi Teams who bursts into any on-going race tournaments (which includes the 2nd world grand prix) and destroys the machines left and right. They sports the car numbers on the body but lacks the MG Stones and MG devices. Technical info Gallery Boxarts DiomarsNeroBoxart.png|Boxart of the Diomars-Nero. External links Tamiya Japan * Diomars-Nero on Tamiya Japan (Japanese) * Diomars-Nero (VS Chassis) on Tamiya Japan (Japanese) Category:Mechanical Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Fully Cowled Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series